The present invention generally relates to a technical field of stage apparatuses, and particularly relates to a disassemblable stage apparatus.
Reference numeral 105 in FIG. 9 represents a stage apparatus of a prior art.
The stage apparatus 105 includes a base plate 111, and the base plate 111 is mounted on a floor with leg sections 112a to 112d disposed at the four corners on the back surface side.
Rails 117 and 118 are arranged on the surface of the base plate 111, and a gantry 113 is mounted thereon. A print head is disposed on the surface of the gantry 113 facing the base plate 111. The print head is connected with a tank 114, which supplies the print head with ejection liquid; and when a substrate 107 is mounted on the base plate 111 and ejection liquid is ejected from the print head, the ejection liquid lands on the substrate 107.
The gantry 113 is arranged movable on the rails 117 and 118; and when the gantry 113 ejects ejection liquid above the substrate 107, as shown in FIG. 10, it is possible to land the ejection liquid on a desired position of the surface of the substrate 107.
This ejection liquid is, for example, a raw material of an organic thin film for a liquid crystal oriented film, spacer dispersion liquid of a liquid crystal display device, raw material of a light emitting layer of an organic EL device, or the like; and the stage apparatus 105 is used to eject ejection liquid onto a large substrate.
However, substrates as an object of ejection are becoming larger and larger, and correspondingly, stage apparatuses are becoming larger; which makes it difficult to transport a stage apparatus fabricated at a factory to an installation site because of the problems in terms of cost and due to law restrictions. In such circumstances, countermeasure is taken even in conventional arts, and it has been tried to transport a base plate by dividing it.
See, Japanese Patent Document No. 2007-73688.